Brutal Attack
by doritosmycheetos12
Summary: When JJ is brutally attacked she can only find comfort and trust in Morgan. How does she cope? Read and find out! Hotch/Emily JJ/Morgan Rossi/Strauss Garcia/Lynch Reid/Seaver Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds as sad as it is. Please R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

JJ woke up to a creak in the floor. She was a very light sleeper. She sat quietly for a minute listening for any more disturbances. When she heard nothing, and against her better judgement, she laid back down and quickly fell asleep. She was exhausted. Their cases were becoming more and more, they were going further and further, and the cases were getting harder to pick. All of them were horrible. She was again awakened, only this time with a hand clamped over her mouth. The other hand was holding her throat down. She fought his tight grasp and struggled for air. She managed to gain the upper hand for a small moment and let out a small, weak scream.

"Shut up!" The man growled regaining control of her. He jumped on the bed and was sitting across her midsection, He pulled her arms down next to her sides and kneeled on them. JJ let out a muffled scream from the intense pain. She was sure at least one of her wrists were broken. She looked at his face trying to find anything to help her identify him, but he was wearing a ski mask, only his eyes and mouth were showing. That at least meant he wasn't worried about her identifying him later, her chances of survival were better. She was pulled out of her thoughts by his hand pulling out a linen cloth, he quickly tied it around her mouth. Stopping any and all sound. She struggled fiercely under his grip. He let out a small chuckle at her feeble attempts. He grinned at her and next pulled out some handcuffs. She screamed through the gag. He again laughed, he moved her wrists from under his knees and handcuffed her to her own bed, her wrist was on fire from the new position it was forced to hold. She felt tears streaming down her face as she thought of a Reid statistic, her situation was hopeless. But she didn't let up. She fought like hell. A few minutes later she was completely immobile. He handcuffed her hands to the bed, probably her own handcuffs, and tied her ankles together, worst of all. She couldn't scream for help. Tears were streaming down her face. What kind of FBI agent was she if she couldn't even defend herself. He started to kiss her neck. She wriggled away from is rough touch. He punched her, hard, across the face.

"Your my bitch now." The man growled. He started to remove her clothes. She screamed through the gag, harder than she ever had before. It was to no avail. She closed her eyes and tried to think of better times, hoping that if she tried hard enough she would be out of this situation. It didn't work, she was still in the same spot, enduring hell. He had removed all of her clothes now. He swept his eyes over her naked body, raping her with his eyes.

"Stop crying!" The man slapped her over the face, only causing fresh tears. He continued to punch her in the face until the tears started to dry, only cause her eyes were out of fresh tears. He started to kiss her breasts, then sucking, and finally biting. When she would move her body or resist, he would repeatedly punch her in the stomach. Breathing was getting very difficult.

Her body stiffened as she felt his erection press up against her sweaty body. Noticing her disgust, he unzipped his pants and took them off. She was seconds away from throwing up but, stopped herself. She knew if she threw up she would gag on it because of the cloth, she would choke on it and die. She turned her attention back to the man on top of her weak body. He grinned through the mask, and shoved his erection inside her. She screamed at the top of her lungs and the dry pain, her screams were unheard. She began to sob violently. He punched her anywhere and everywhere every time she let out a cry of pain or a small sob. After what felt like hours, he had left her tied, naked, to her bed. _at least he threw a blanket over me before he left, now when someone comes to find me i wont be violated again._

"I swear to God if you tell anyone what happened i will come and personally put a bullet in your head during the night." the man said menacingly.

JJ tried to not think about what just happened. Now he was gone and JJ was left to sit in her pain. How long would it be until help could get to her? JJ went over a mental list of her injuries to decide how quickly she would need medical help, although her body was hurting everywhere.

She figured that her right wrist was at least sprained. It was hurting like she had never felt before, and he had, had more weight on that wrist than her left one. Although that one hurt incredibly bad too. Next was her ribs. She guessed that 1 of them was broken, the rest might be bruised. She was having a very difficult time breathing. It hurt to breathe normal, so she was breathing shallow and quickly. Her face was still stinging and throbbing from the many blows, but she didn't think he did enough damage to cause the need of plastic surgery. The rest of her body was bruised from random hits. Her wrists and ankles were near bleeding from their restraints. She cried desperately for help but she knew nobody but herself could hear her agonizing screams. Hopefully help would come soon. JJ didn't know how much longer she could stay in that uncomfortable position. Eventually she gave up and passed out from the pain, she was left prisoner to her own thoughts and demons, that plagued her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Has anyone seen JJ?" Morgan asked.

"I haven't seen her this morning, maybe she is just running late?" Emily said, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's not very JJ like though." Morgan argued.

"Did you call her?" Reid asked.

"Man. Why didn't I think of that before?" Morgan answered sarcastically. "Of course I called her. She didn't answer obviously. I have a bad feeling about this."

"She is probably fine." Rossi said walking up to the group with a cup of coffee.

"But why. . ." Morgan trailed off deep in his thoughts. "I'm just gonna swing by her place, make sure everything's alright."

Morgan quickly left and jumped in his car. His girl better be alright. He didn't know what he would do if she wasn't. He let his thoughts carry him all the way to her place. As soon as he got there, he was out of the car and running to the door. _I'm being paranoid. She is probably just running late. Don't smother her, she is fine. _Morgan reasoned with himself. He reached the door and knocked loudly.

"Hey Jayje, it's me, Morgan." He said through the door.

No reply.

"JJ? Come on, answer the door." Morgan said, trying not to let fear take over. He stood quietly for a few seconds listening for any response. He heard a small muffled scream.

"JJ! I'm comin in!" he kicked her door open and rushed inside, weapon raised. He cleared the living room, then the kitchen, and finally made it back to JJ's room. The picture he saw would haunt his memories for years to come. There was his girl, bruised and bloody, tied helplessly to her own bed, and sobbing violently.

"Jayje? What the hell?" Morgan rushed to her side and started to un tie the binds that he could. He pulled out his own handcuff key anI took off her handcuffs. Luckily all the BAU handcuffs were all the same. He pulled off the gag pane went to pull her into his arms. She shot away from him.

"No don't touch me!" JJ cried.

"Jayje. I'm not gonna hurt you." Morgan replied, obviously hurt by the rejection of his own girlfriend. She relaxed a little bit and let him pull her into an awkward hug.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"Too much." JJ sobbed.

"Let's go, we needa get you to a hospital." Morgan said. "Would it be alright if I picked you up and carried you to my car." Morgan asked carefully.

"Derek. I don't have any clothes on." JJ trembled beneath the thin blanket.

"Oh God. Why don't you have clothes on? Tell me you sleep naked. Please." Morgan said.

"No Derek." She started sobbing harder, and clutched her ribs in pain.

"Come on baby. Lets go to the hospital." Morgan whispered and picked up JJ. She tensed immediately. Morgans eyes were swimming.

"I will personally put a bullet in the bastards head." He muttered and carefully placed her in his car. The blanket still fiercely wrapped around her bruised body. The drive was full of an awkward silence. Neither knew what to say.

_What do you say after that kind of thing?_ _Oh I was just raped. But no worries. I will probably be able to heal and still love you. It's more your call if you want damaged goods or not. _JJ thought helplessly. She leaned her head back on the seat and squeezed her eyes shut. She wished for anything other than to be in the situation she was in. Even death had crossed her mind. Anything sounded better than her current predicament. She looked over at the man she was madly in love with.

_What if he stops loving me? My life is over. _JJ couldn't help the negative thoughts. They just kept coming and coming. Morgans knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so hard. His eyes stared straight ahead, unmoving. If looks could kill, his would. Brutally. She turned her head back and curled up in a small ball.

She fought tears once again, she didn't think her ribs could handle any more of the pain. She finally let sleep overcome her frail body.

"I will wake you when we get there." Morgan whispered. Letting his weakness show, now that his girlfriend was asleep, he let the warm tears fall. How could this happen? And to his JJ? _his JJ. _Everything seemed so unreal. How was this even happening. Morgan drove in a daze, would she ever be the same? He hoped to God she would be. He wouldn't be able to go on if she wasn't. He didn't even know what happened and anger had over come his whole being. The sick son of a bitch would pay desperately for what he has done. He will regret the day he was born, and the world will once again be in balance.

"How long has it been since Morgan left?" Rossi asked looking at his watch.

"Too long to mean anything good." Emily started biting her nails again.

"I just called Morgan again. Still no answer. Should we be worried." Reid answered. Hotch came out of his office and yelled to his remaining team.

"Where the hell is Morgan and JJ?" Hotch asked, obviously agitated.

"We aren't sure sir. We are trying to get a hold of them now." Emily answered to her secret boyfriend.

"Let me know when you talk to them." Hotch said and walked back into his office.

"See Hotch isn't nervous. Maybe we shouldn't be either." Reid reasoned.

"Yeah but Hotch is also a master at hiding emotions." Rossi said and walked away. It was only the morning but it felt like a lifetime had passed. And now they had 2 agents "missing" this was not a good start to their day.

**Please review! It motivates me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"JJ, wake up. We are here." Morgan said, shaking JJ. She didn't answer.

"Jayje?" Morgans voice cracked. Again, no reply.

"Help!" Morgan shouted from his car.

Two paramedics came running over.

"What's the problem?" One asked.

"Im not sure. She was attacked last night, I'm bringing her in to get checked out, she fell asleep on the way over and now she won't wake up!" Morgan explained.

"She obviously, sustained a lot of beating during the attack. Anything else you can tell us?" Another asked.

"I uh- think she was. . .raped." Morgan spit out.

JJ stirred slightly.

"Morgan? Don't tell the team." She sputtered. "Tell them I was in a car accident or something. Please just don't tell them. Not yet." JJ again stopped responding.

Another paramedic came running with a gurney.

"Let's get her on here and get her into a doctor!" He said.

They got her on, and rushed her inside. Morgan followed closely behind. They were shouting things he hadn't heard. Soon they were inside, JJ was rushed back while Morgan had to wait in the waiting room. Morgan was going to call the team, but he didn't know what to say. He wanted to respect JJ's wishes, but he knew the team needed to know. He finally decided to talk to her when she okay in her room and awake. Morgan continued to pace until finally a doctor came out.

"Jennifer Jareau." He called. Morgan rushed over. He gave him a weary eye, but didn't say anything. As if reading the situation.

"Jennifer sustained several bruises and cuts during the attack. She has one broken rib, and her left wrist is broken. Her nose is also broken. The reason she didn't wake up when you got here is because, she went into shock. She stopped breathing for a moment. We were able to get her back fairly quick. There were also signs of extreme sexual trauma. We ran a rape kit, the results aren't quite back, but we are positive she was raped. I am very sorry. Right now she is asleep, we will know when she wakes up if she is still in shock." The doctor said.

"Can I see her?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. But I have to warn you, she doesn't look very good. And the trauma she endured was pretty big. She may never be the same." The doctor said resentfully. He walked away.

He quickly walked to her room and opened the door. The sight he saw was nearly just as bad as the one that morning. JJ was asleep, hooked to several different things, and was _covered _in bruises and cuts. Her broken wrist was elevated above her in a sling. She had an oxygen tube running below her bandaged nose.

"Oh Jayje." Morgan let out a small sob. He pulled a chair up next to her bed, he sat shown and grabbed her hand. He thought she would wake up immediately, after all she was a light sleeper. But she didn't even stir. Morgan sat there holding her hand for what felt like hours, finally she stirred.

"JJ! Talk to me girl!" Morgan said. Worry traced through his veins. Finally she spoke.

"Oh Derek." She started to sob.

"Hey now, it's alright. Your safe. Let it out." Morgan soothed her trembling body. A nurse and the same doctor as before, came walking in. Her sobs immediately stopped. She couldn't show any more weakness than she already had, it was un-JJ like.

"Jennifer. Good to see you up. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Better." JJ said calmly.

"Well good. Your broken bones?"

"Can't feel them." JJ answered.

"Good. We put you on a lot of pain medication. I'm actually kind of surprised at how lucid you are." The doctor said. "By the way, my name is Doctor Michaels." JJ nodded her head, but did not audibly reply.

"Would it be alright if me and the nurse checked your blood and you blood pressure?" The doctor asked. JJ slowly nodded, glancing at Morgan repeatedly. So far he was the only man she felt comfortable with. The doctor and nurse walked to either side of her. He gently put a hand on her arm. She immediately backed away and tensed up, a small scream escaped her lips.

"Its alright." Morgan soothed. The doctor tried again to take her blood pressure, she tensed up, but did not move away like the time before. The doctor and nurse quickly finished there task then left the room.

"Have you talked to the team?" JJ asked.

"No. Not yet. I don't know what to tell them." Morgan shifted uncomfortably.

"Im so embarrassed. I really don't want them to know. Can't you just tell them I was in a car accident?" JJ asked.

"With what car? Jayje, there isn't enough evidence to pull that off. Your car looks fine. They will know something is up. They probably already do. I haven't talked to them since right before I left to get you." Morgan said.

"Derek. I don't want them to know." JJ said, her eyes swimming.

"JJ, it's not your fault and there is nothing to be ashamed of." Morgan gently scolded her.

"Why do I feel like this? I just feel so- broken." JJ choked out.

"Your not broken. Your the strongest woman I know. That bastard isn't worth your thoughts, tears, or aches. That man can kiss my ass, because I'm gonna nail his to a board." Morgan said.

"Thanks." JJ gave a weak smile.

"Why don't you get some sleep. I'm going to go call the team. I will tell them you got hurt, but no details. Deal?" Morgan asked.

"Deal." JJ nodded and drifted off to sleep.

**Please review! I have been slacking with this story! (So I need your reviews) thanks to all that have already reviewed, you guys are great! I can't believe I have as many reviews as I do for only 2 chapters! Hopefully the rest is worthy or your wonderful reviews. They are greatly appreciated! Well that's it! Don't forget to review.**

**(Did I say review enough?)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hotchner."

"Hotch. It's Morgan."

"Morgan what the hell? We have been trying to reach you all morning."

"Im sorry." Morgan sounded exhausted. "You guys need to get down to the hospital." Morgan stated, before Hotch could ask any questions, Morgan hung up the phone he sulked back to JJ's room. Right before he walked in he plastered a small smile on his face.

"Hey Jayje, how are you?"

"That was Morgan. We need to get to the hospital. Now." Hotch said to the eager team watching him with eyes of an eagle. Nobody asked any questions, they all just filed into the two black SUV'S. Rossi and Hotch in one, Reid, Prentiss, and Garcia in the other. The drive was silent and awkward. Everyone was holding in tears that threatened to fall at any second. And by the way Hotch acted, they knew it wasn't good.

Finally the SUV'S arrived. They parked and glumly walked into the building that had cause so much stress and grief to many people. Emily crossed her fingers, she hoped for the best. Rossi prayed to a God he didn't believe in. Reid thought of statistics. Garcia silently sobbed. Hotch thought of his broken family. He couldn't have _two _broken families. It would tear him apart, although he wouldn't show it. Hotch went to the front desk first.

"Hello. I am SSA Hotchner. I had an agent get checked in her this morning. Her name is Jennifer Jareau. We would like to see her." Hotch stated, his eyes challenged her authority.

"Oh yes, of course. Agent Morgan is in there right now. One more of you can visit right now. In her state, two visitors is the limit." The lady said.

"And what exactly is her _state?" _Hotch asked, fearing the answer.

"I-I'm sorry. That's confidential for right now. And you can see for yourself." The lady gestured with her hand down the hallway. "Room 102."

Hotch told the team of the knew information then headed down the hallway the lady had said to follow. He reached 102 in a matter of excruciating minutes. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Emily began to bite her nails. She had always had a problem with it. Worry didn't sit well in her stomach and she didn't know how to deal with it. Not knowing was the worst part of the whole situation. What the hell is going on? She was getting sick of the waiting game. It just wasn't in her personality. Sure she compartmentalizes all of her feelings, but doing it without _knowing _what your feelings are, thats difficult.

Reid sat with his head in his hands. He had always had a special part in his heart for JJ. They were the youngest on the team and very close. She was like a sister to him. Was she hurt badly? What happened? Should I be worried for her life? Reid for the first time didn't have an answer to these questions. It brought extreme discomfort and lack of confidence. He was so conflicted. _Please be okay Jayje. Please._

Garica sobbed into the bathroom sink. She couldn't stand to face the rest of the team with their stone face. And no emotions. Garcia was a woman for God sake. She was gonna cry and be proud of it, especially when someone she loved was hurting. She sas gonna get emotional, it was inevitable. She fought a new wave of tears. _Oh if only Kevin was here. Or my hunk of dark chocolate. _Garcia thought.

Rossi stared straight ahead unmoving. His thought were blank. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know how bad it was. He didn't know anything. It was driving him nearly insane. _how much longer will I have to wait out here? Is JJ dead?_ The thought entered and left his mind so quickly he wasn't sure if it was real. _She is okay. I can feel it. Wait, can I?_

Morgan looked up from JJ as Hotch entered the gloomy room. His eyes shifted from Morgans exhausted face to JJ's exhausted _body. _JJ stiffened at his presence.

"JJ. What happened?" Hotch asked, struggling to understand the situation.

"Oh good to see you too. How are you?" JJ lightly joked. The small smile on her face left as quickly as it had come. Hotch smiled slightly.

"I was attacked." JJ choked out. Morgan looked at her in surprise.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Hotch asked gently.

"No, not really. But I have to, to feel any release and comfort." JJ paused slightly, taking in a deep breath of air. "I went to bed early. I wanted to get into work early because I have 10 new case files to go through. I awoke in the middle of the night to a creak, instead of getting up and making sure everything was alright, I fell back asleep. That was my first mistake. I woke up again but this time it was forced. I had a rough hand clamped over my mouth." JJ paused and gulped. She stared straight ahead, void of emotion. "He told me to shut up. He kneeled on my wrists and broke my right one. He was wearing a ski mask, I never saw his face." She choked out the last part.

"It's okay take your time." Hotch said.

"He pulled out a gag and wrapped it around my mouth. I screamed and fought. No one could hear me." A tear fell out of JJ's left eye. "He handcuffed my hands to the bed and tied my ankles to the end of the bed."

"Wait, he used 2 different types of binds?" Hotch asked, JJ nodded her head. "That's odd." JJ continued on.

"He would hit me when I cried and then laugh about it. He treated my like his dog. He said I was his bitch." JJ paused and looked at Morgan. This was the worst part. "That's when he took off my clothes." JJ squeezed her eyes shut and tried for force the painful memory away. Hotch hid the shock behind his dark eyes. He refused to make this personal and he disconnected himself with the situation.

"Then what happened?" Hotch asked, like he was in an interrogation.

"He kept hitting me, it broke one of my ribs and my nose. Then he-raped me." JJ quickly spit out the last part. "He left me tied and handcuffed to the bed, then threw a blanket over me and left. He threatened if I told anyone he would come kill me. That backfired on his part. He left me tied to the damn bed. Somebody had to help me, and I would have to tell them." JJ said.

"JJ your very brave. Im glad you told me what happened. We will catch this guy." Hotch said and stood up, he left the room without a backward glance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

JJ started to cry softly. Morgan reached over and tried to comfort her. She immediately tensed and backed away from his touch.

"Im sorry." JJ said and started to sob. "I am so pathetic. I have never cried so damn much in my whole life."

"I never ever want to hear those words again. You are NOT pathetic and you have every right in the world to sob your eyes out." Morgan said. He went to wrap his arm around her but stopped midway and brought it back, he didn't want to hurt JJ nor be rejected again.

"It's alright. Touch me. Hold me. I want you Morgan." JJ said quietly. Morgan pulled her gently into his warm embrace. She didn't resist. She laid her head down on his firm shoulder and closed her red eyes.

"How long do I have to stay here?" JJ asked.

"Probably just tonight. Then we can go to my place or your place. Either way I will be right next to you the whole time." Morgan gave a small smile.

"Let's go back to my place. He took everything from me, not the place where i feel safe. I won't let him win." JJ said with confidence. Morgan grinned.

"That's my girl."

Hotch walked out to a team of solemn faces. Emily was the first to perk up.

"How is she? Is she okay? What happened?" Emily barraged him.

"She is. . .alright. She was attacked. Brutally." Hotch sighed. He really didn't want to tell them, but he knew they needed to know. They would be furious if they found out he didn't tell them right away.

"Well what happened?" Reid asked.

"She has a broken nose, wrist, and rib. And she was hit repeatedly as well as. . .sexually assaulted." Hotch cringed at the words. There was no easy way to say it. The teams faces were the worst part of it.

"No. Oh God, no." Emily said. Garcia was the first to start crying.

"Oh poor Jayje." She cried. Reid and Rossi's faces showed complete and utter shock. They didn't believe him. They were speechless. After several moments of silence, Reid stormed out of the building. Hotch stepped forward to go talk to him but Rossi stopped him.

"I got it." Rossi said with a nod and hurried out after Reid.

"But is she _alright?_" Garcia choked out.

"She was honest with me and didn't have any emotion. She's trying to disassociate herself with what happened. A lot of people that went through what she did do the same." Hotch answered.

"Will she ever be the same?" Emily asked the question everyone else was thinking.

"Right now, I have no idea. I hope to God she will be, the team isn't the team without JJ. And JJ is tough, I think she will pull through. We really need to pray for her." Hotch said. He was not a religious man but the words felt right and true and he was going to do everything in his power to catch the bastard and help JJ through it at the same time. He only hoped he could do both.

JJ had fallen asleep in Morgans arms. Probably the best sleep she had, had since it happened. She had been sleeping for over an hour with no nightmares. So far, so good. Morgan laid his head back down and struggled to understand their situation. It was awful what happened to JJ. He knew what she felt like, every single little thing she felt, he had felt and was starting to feel again. His heart ached for her, he had hoped that it would never happen to her, now that it has he can't believe it. His JJ was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it. It was the worst thing he had ever felt. He loved her so much, he can't imagine a life without her fun, bubbly personality. He also felt bad because she always got less credit than she deserved. He made a vow to himself that he would give her everything and more once this was a memory. A memory and _just _a memory.

Morgan started to drift off, he was completely content and comfortable. It was the most perfect thing he had felt since finding JJ. He was violently awakened by a piercing scream. JJ wriggled out of Morgans hold and started to sob.

"No! Stop!" JJ cried, still fully in her REM stage of sleep.

"JJ wake up! It just a night terror!" Morgan cried.

Doctors came running in as the monitor measuring JJ's heart rate started beeping and speeding up to dangerous levels.

"Sir, we need you to exit the room." A nurse yelled frantically over the screaming.

Morgan grudgingly left the chaotic room. Doctors and nurses swarmed around her body. _was she really in that deep of a sleep we can't wake her up. She is in there reliving the worst night of her life and we can't stop it. _Morgan thought helplessly. He sunk to the ground and put his head in his hands. The team had all gone home for some sleep, only Morgan was there to feel the pain of the situation.

A few minutes later all the doctors and nurses walked out of her room.

"She is okay now, we put a lot of drugs in her system. That way she won't have that bad of night terrors and she won't feel her pain. She should be out the rest of the night." A nurse said and walked away. Morgan nodded his thanks and walked back in the room. JJ lay silent and peaceful as he walked in. Nothing like the scene earlier. It was relaxing. He laid down next to her and let the darkness take over.

**Well I wrote this instead of doing my homework. I can thank my sadistic mind and you guys for my F(; so maybe you guys could repay me with a review? Yeah? Yeah. That would be lovely! I hope you enjoyed it! I won't know unless you review. (Cough cough) alright enough from me. REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Uh excuse me, Agent Morgan?" JJ's doctor said, peaking into JJ's room.

Morgan kissed JJ's forehead and followed the doctor out into the hall. It was fairly early in the morning, and JJ was suppose to be released later that day. It would be good for the both of them. Morgan had hardly slept and ate since he found JJ nearly2 days ago. Only eating when the team brought him something, and sleeping very little with all of JJ's night terrors. They were both exhausted. Physically and emotionally.

"I understand you and Jennifer are in a relationship?" The doctor asked. Morgan nodded his head and the doctor continued, "There is a chance Jennifer could be pregnant. We are going to need you to bring her back here in one week. We will do a couple of tests and check on her injuries, before you leave we will be able to tell for sure if she is or isn't. The good new is, she doesn't have any STD's. For the rest of the week we are going to give her antibacterial pills just in case. She can stop taking them after her check up next week."

"Okay. Thanks doctor." Morgan said.

"Oh and by the way," the doctor said, stopping him from entering the room, "It's totally up to you but, I wouldn't tell Jennifer that she could be pregnant. I mean-she probably already knows, but I don't want to add an extra level of stress. We can tell her next week." The doctor persuaded. Morgan nodded his head in complete agreement. This conversation would stay between them. Morgan walked back in the room and took a chair next to JJ's bed.

"What was that about?" JJ asked. She tried to hide the fear in her voice, but her eyes told a different story.

"Oh, the doctor just wanted to tell me that the wants you to come back next week for another check up." Morgan said easily. It wasn't technically a lie.

"And he couldn't say it in front of me because. . .?"

"Im not sure." Morgan answered, trying his best to act confused.

JJ shook her head. He was lying and she could tell. _I know you way too well Derek Morgan. I will find out what your hiding. _JJ thought. She let it go for now though, she was tired and wanted to get some rest before she went home later that day. Morgan agreed and left to get some food. Only because of JJ desperate pleas. He ate in the hospital cafeteria in peace.

Every single one of the team members had called him that morning to see how she was doing. He gave them all the same answer. She was okay and doing better. The team all had gone home last night, eager to get some sleep. Strauss had given them the rest of the week off so they could help JJ begin to heal. It was the nicest thing any of them had seen her do in a long time. They were very grateful for the time off.

Morgan finished his meal and headed back to JJ's room. She was still asleep when he got there. He smiled at her peaceful form. She was alive and okay. That was all that mattered to Morgan. He knew that the trauma she endured was life altering. He knew that it would take a long time to fully over come something like this. But he knew she could do it. And he would help her. Jennifer Jareau was a beautiful and strong business woman. She put on a tough face and always thought of others. He only hoped she could return to her wonderful self. Of course he knew that would take a lot of time. Time he was willing to give.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a stirring. A look of pain crossed JJ's pale face. She was beginning a nightmare.

"Jayje. Wake up." Morgan gently commanded. He wanted to stop the nightmare before it happened. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Thanks Derek." She nearly whispered.

Morgan nodded his head and tickled her forehead lightly. She closed her eyes in pleasure. His hand traveled through her hair and down the side of her face. He took a seat next to her bed and continued to rub her sore head.

"Derek?" JJ asked in a small voice.

"Yes."

"Are they going to give me pain killers?"

"Of course."

"Can you tell them not to."

"What? Why? Aren't you in pain?" Morgan asked, a little incredulous.

"No." JJ hesitated slightly. That's what gave her lie away.

"Yes you are. Why are you lying to me?"

"I could ask you the same." JJ mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just-the pain killers make me sleepy." JJ bit her lower lip.

"That's a good thing. You need your sleep Jayje."

"No. No Morgan. That's not a good thing." JJ slightly trembled.

"What's going on sweetheart?"

"I don't want to sleep. When I sleep I have nightmares. It's like reliving the whole thing over and over again." A tear escaped JJ's left eye.

"JJ, I will be by your side the entire time. You don't have to be afraid. Your safe."

"How come I don't feel safe?"

"Well that's the definition of trauma."

"How are we going to find this guy?" Emily asked Hotch.

They were sitting on the couch at Emily's apartment. They were drinking hot cocoa and eating popcorn. It would have been very romantic under different circumstances.

"I think our best lead will be the DNA from JJ's rape kit." Hotch regretfully answered.

"This doesn't even seem real." Emily said shaking her head. A blank, straight stare at her carpet occupied her dark eyes.

"We really need to be there for JJ right now." Hotch replied.

"I just feel like I don't know what to say." Emily said.

"Normal. Be normal. That's all JJ wants and thats all any of us want."

Emily turned her head to face Hotch. She set her mug down on the coffee table and scooted into Aarons warm embrace. They cuddled there for a moment. Both of them searching for the right words to say. They never came, and they both fell into a deep comfortable sleep.

**What do you think? Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I can't believe I got as many as I did! They are all greatly appreciated.**

**thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The days passed slowly. JJ had been released from the hospital the day before. She nearly slept the whole day away, only being awakened from violent nightmares. Morgan never left her side. Soon more of his things ended up at her place and he basically started living there. Closer to the end of the week Morgan had made JJ a special breakfast. He was worried about her. She had closed off and hardly spoke. When she wasn't sleeping, she was reading or watching tv. Life seemed pointless to her. Morgan made her, her favorite. Eggs, bacon, and sausage. She ate very little, mostly playing with it.

"JJ. It's your favorite. Will you please eat?" Morgan pleaded.

"I-I just. I'm scared that if I eat it. . .it will just come back up. I don't want that. It will hurt my ribs." JJ said.

"Jayje, you gotta eat. You can't survive without food." Morgan said, half joking.

JJ took a small bite and swallowed hard.

"That's my girl." Morgan smiled.

JJ took another small bite.

"Im going to go take a shower. I will be right back." Morgan said and left the room.

JJ nodded, then as soon as he was gone she dumped the remaining food in the trash. She made sure to leave her plate out so he would think she ate it all. She made herself a hot cup of coffee and settled down in front of the tv. She turned on the news and blankly watched, not really listening. She couldn't be more content. The tv brought her out of her daze. A beautiful woman began talking about. . .an FBI agent.

"Oh God." JJ turned the tv up louder.

_An FBI agent was brutally attacked nearly a week ago. Inside sources say that the contents of the attack were sexual_ _and brutal. We will not release the name of the agent for privacy, but we understand she works for the Behavior Analysis Unit in Quantico Virgina. The man is still at large and unknown. That's all for now. We will get back to you with more information when we have it. Back to you Todd._

JJ's jaw dropped open. Warm tears fell down her swollen, but healing, face.

"No! No. Oh God no."

Morgan must have heard her "freak out" because he rushed in the room in only a towel.

"What's going on?" Morgan breathed heavily.

"The God damn news! They put my story on the news!" JJ was angry, she was trying to fight the fear. The mans threat echoed through her throbbing head.

"What?" Morgans face showed strong confusion.

"Who told them what happened? They just announced that I was raped on national news. At least they didn't say my name." JJ sat back down in frustration and started to cry.

"This is bad, this is so bad." JJ sobbed. "He is gonna kill me."

"I won't let him, Jayje." Morgan said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no." JJ broke down and fell to the ground, sobbing loudly.

Morgan ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"Listen to me Jayje. He won't hurt you! I won't let him." Morgan said.

JJ looked up with red eyes.

"I promise Jayje."

JJ nodded her head and got off the floor. She let his warm arms embrace her petite body. She stood there shaking and sobbing for a minute. Morgan held on and refused to let go. Finally JJ stopped crying.

"What are we going to do?" JJ trembled.

"We will catch him. He won't hurt you again." Morgan said for the third time.

"Thanks Derek."

The rest of the team was their own homes relaxing. Morgan broke Emily's silent home, with a phone call.

"Prentiss."

"Em. It's me Morgan."

"What's up?"

"JJ's story was on the news. She is hysterical. She thinks he will come back for her, which I would think the same. She said his threat was very convincing. We need to get this guy. NOW. I won't let him hurt JJ again." Morgan said.

"Your right. Have you called anyone else?"

"No. Your the first."

"Okay I will call the rest of the team and tell them what happened. Then we will go from there."

"Thanks Emily."

"Sure thing. Protect our JJ."

As soon as Morgan finished his call with Emily he walked back into the kitchen. He started to clean up their breakfast mess. He cleaned the dishes and noticed JJ's plate was completely empty. _Good she is eating. _Morgan thought. A small smile crossed his face. It was quickly diminished when he saw the garbage contents. Her breakfast was shoved in the sides, trying to camouflage itself. Morgan was not fooled. He frowned at the sight. JJ really needed to eat. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to force her, because she would resent him for it. Somehow he needed to make an impression and get his girl eating. She wouldn't last much longer if she didn't. He decided not to say anything-yet. And he walked into the living room where JJ sat unmoving on the couch. She had a blank stare and had very shallow breathing.

"JJ. Do you want to do something today?" Morgan asked.

She didn't respond.

"Do you want to stay here and watch a movie or we could go out and watch a movie. . .or we could stay here and have some fun." Morgan said and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her body. She didn't back away or tense, well at least too bad. She was comfortable around him.

She turned her glossy eyes towards his face. A small smile escaped her lips.

"Someone once told me its the best way to start the day." JJ grinned, feeling sexy. The first time since her attack. It felt good to, even for a moment, be back in her old skin.

"Are you ready for this?" Morgan asked, suddenly turning serious.

"I need it." JJ said and slid into his arms deeper. Her leaned in and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. Then continued getting more and more powerful each time. They shifted so he was on top of her, she laid back as he traced kisses down her neck. He reached up her shirt and stroked her side. His fingers trailed all the way down to her hip. His hands stopped at the thick sweats, then slowly started to push them father down. JJ's eyes widened and she pushed Morgan off of her with a piercing scream.

"No!" She cried. She jumped off the couch and curled up in a corner of the room. She started shaking and trembling.

"Jayje. I'm sorry. It's me Morgan. I didn't mean to hurt you." Morgan said in a small voice. JJ looked into his dark eyes. Sorrow filled her brilliant blue eyes.

"I-Im sorry. I just got. . .scared. I was back there- in that moment." A sob escaped JJ's lips.

"Hey, it's okay. Come here." Morgan soothed her with out stretched arms.

"I thought you were him. I p-panicked." JJ stuttered.

"You didn't do anything wrong, your fine. It was too fast. Your not ready, IM sorry." Morgan said and pulled her close.

"He can't hurt you anymore."

**Review please. What do you think will happen next? Do you like it? Tell me what will happen next?! .**

**Thanks! Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The whole team, except JJ, had finally made it to the regular conference room, where haunting images plagued their memories. The team sat silently, all refusing to make eye contact, and searching for the right words. Finally their fearless leader spoke up.

"I know exactly how all of you are feeling right now." Hotch examined every single scowl on each of his team members faces. Morgan's sticking out particularly. "But if you can not be objective on this case, you need to leave right now." He studied each of their reactions, some never changed, some showed surprise, and some showed determination. No one made a move to leave, he stood up and turned on the tv screen. Pictures of JJ's attack filled the screen. Morgan gritted his teeth and refused to let his anger take over.

"I think we need to go over every single detail of the case to understand it completely. Again if you can't handle this, the door is right there. And no one will blame you." Hotch said again, and pointed at the door. Again, no movements were made.

Hotch continued with the details of the case. In a short 2 hours, they had gone over every single thing they could think of, concerning this personal case.

"Alright, everyone go get some food, take a small break. We will meet back here in 2 hours." Hotch ordered. The team started to leave the room.

"Um, Morgan. Could I talk to you for a minute?" Hotch asked.

Morgan fought the urge to roll his eyes, he bit the inside of his lip and sat back down in his chair. His bad ass persona showed through. He acted like a teenager about to be reprimanded

"You need to get your act together. I understand that this is more personal for you than the rest of us, but I will not let you act like a selfish teenager. We care about JJ just as much as you. You're lucky Strauss allowed this relationship. Don't blow it." Hotch said. He needed to get a point across.

Morgan nodded, he understood where Hotch was coming from. Morgan just didn't agree. He knew that Hotch would be just as pissed and angry had it been his lovely Emily. Morgan nodded again, hoping that if he just agreed, the lecture would be over.

"You're dismissed."

Morgan left the room in a large stride. He jumped in his car and headed to the only place of importance. JJ's.

* * *

JJ hated the feeling of being left out. She didn't like to not know what was going on, and that was exactly what was happening. For the last 2 hours she had blankly cleaned some of her house, she fought the urge to just break down and cry at every single thing. But nothing seemed important anymore. She was feeling _blah. _No emotion. She was just there. Every little creak made her nearly jump out of her own skin, until she settled back into the feelings of despair. She walked around her newly cleaned house, and examined her job. Satisfied, she settled on the couch and turned on the tv for 15 minutes she watched aimlessly. Not even sure what she had been watching by the time she finally turned it off. She headed back to her room. The room where her life had changed. Refusing to let the memories overcome her, she laid down on her bed, exhausted from the pointless hours of work. Her eyes squeezed shut forcing all un-welcome thoughts out of her pounding head. Finally her eyes relaxed, she fell into a deep slumber, un-aware of the soon-to-be-home Derek Morgan. Who had been calling repeatedly, only to be answered with the voicemail.

* * *

Morgan sped through the city.

_How many times have I called her? 6? 7? Dead Lord. JJ! Answer the damn phone._

Morgan was near hysterics. He tried to calm himself down. Tried to rationalize the situation. His head was screaming. Un-wanted thoughts of worse-case-scenario plagued his head. He started to let out little whimpers of worry.

_No. Derek. This is pathetic. Pull your head out of your ass. JJ is fine. Be safe and get to her house so you can see your beautiful lover._

The self-reprimand worked. He sat up straight, and a hard scowl filled his face. In 10 more minutes he reached JJ's place. He nearly sprinted to the front door and tried the handle. Locked.

"Dammit!" Morgan shouted. He pounded on the door. "JJ! It's me Morgan!"

He sat there listening for not even a moment before he kicked the door open and ran inside. He raised his gun and started to look for intruders.

"JJ. Are you alright? It's me. Derek."

"Derek." A small whimper came from her bedroom.

Morgan ran to her room and saw a small figure huddled in the corner. He immediately put his gun away and ran to her side.

"Morgan. What's going on? Has he found me?" JJ asked. Clearly terrified, fresh tears fell down her pale face.

"Oh no. Jayje. You weren't answering your phone? I thought you were hurt."

"What are you talking about? I never heard my phone ring. I was only asleep for about 10 minutes right before you came."

"Jayje, I called probably 10 times. It takes me 20 minutes to get here, I called as soon as I got in the car. You would have been awake."

"I can't do anything!" JJ cried and put her face into her hands, her body trembled and shook violently.

"I will be right back." Morgan said.

He walked to her kitchen where the phone was located. Sure enough it said 10 missed calls, so her phone was working. But JJ wasn't. Morgan walked back to her room unsure of how to address the situation. JJ still huddled in the same frail position.

"Your phone is working, you must have fallen asleep earlier than you thought." Morgan settled on.

"I don't think so." JJ argued.

"Jayje, give yourself a break. You have a LOT going on right now. It's okay."

"No it's not. Im suppose to be in control. Im anything but in control. I'm a very independent person and I don't need help, I don't like to need help. Help means weakness and Jennifer Jareau does not show weakness." JJ ranted.

"JJ, your not perfect. Nobody is and everyone needs help once in a while. It's okay to need help. Stop beating yourself up about it. The only thing that is stopping you from getting better is yourself." Morgan said, very honestly.

"How could you say that?" JJ said with disbelief.

"It's the brutal truth. Just admit that you need help."

"I don't need help! I'm fine Derek." JJ gritted her teeth and forced the words out of her mouth. Even though she knew Morgan was right, she refused to give him the satisfaction. Her stubborn attitude shining through.

"Stop being so stubborn!"

JJ opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it again. After a moment she opened her mouth again.

"Get out."

"JJ-"

"I said get out."

"Fine." Morgan stood up and left.

As soon as she heard the front door close the warms tears steadily trailed down her face once more, until all she could think about was the violent tremors racing through her weak body.

**Sorry for such a late update. Life is crazy. Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think. **

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

JJ drove blankly to the doctors office. It had been a week since her attack. Now it was time to go for one more check up and then hopefully the entire mess could just be forgotten.

JJ had refused to answer Morgans calls. Morgan was also suppose to come with her to her doctors appointment, but ever since their fight, they had ceased contact. While this was hurting JJ inside and out, she still kept up the stubborn attitude. For some reason she didn't even know, she just couldn't suck up her pride. As well as what Morgan had said had been very hurtful.

Finally JJ arrived at the doctors. She climbed out of her car and walked to the dreaded office. She was immediately taken back and prepped for her appointment. They checked her broken bones, made sure they were healing correctly, as well as her profuse amount of bruising and cuts. Next they gave her more STD prevention pills.

"Alright sweetheart, we are going to do a sonogram." JJ's kind nurse said.

"Wait, what? Why would we need to. . .do that?" fear crept into JJ's voice.

"Well honey, we need to know if you're pregnant or not."

"But I thought I took some pills so I wouldn't get pregnant." JJ argued.

"The pills were consumed after sex-"

"Rape." JJ interjected.

"Excuse me, after the _rape, _which means they are 25% less likely to be effective, and the pills are not no-pregnancy guaranteed."

JJ nodded and took a breath of air she didn't know she had been holding.

"Let's get you prepped." The nurse said again.

After a short 10 minutes, JJ was sitting with her feet in the stirrups awaiting her sonogram.

"Do you know what is going to happen?" The nurse asked with a small, kind voice.

JJ shook her head, rather embarrassed. But she had never been pregnant before.

"Alright. We are going to do it trans-vaginally. It will be fast and only hurt a little bit. Ready?"

JJ nodded her head and squeezed her eyes. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as she had previously thought.

"Why don't you turn your head towards the screen." The nurse softly guided.

JJ slowly turned her head towards the black and white screen.

"Do you see that?" The nurse asked pointing to a small black shape on the screen.

JJ slowly nodded her head, knowing what was coming next.

"That is your baby!" The nurse said a little bit too chippy.

Tears immediately formed in JJ's eyes.

"Jennifer? Are you alright?" The nurse was clearly confused by the situation.

"It's my rapist's baby." JJ softly cried.

The nurse pulled JJ into a gentle embrace.

"Do you have anyone that can help you, sweetheart?"

"Well, my boyfriend was going to help me, but we may have had a small falling out." JJ replied.

"It's alright hun. Are you going to keep the child?"

"Im. . .not sure." JJ finally was able to muster out.

"You don't have to decide now. You're only 1 week in. You can get an abortion up to 3 months."

"Okay, thank you."

"Sure thing, let's get you out of these nasty clothes so you can get home."

JJ nodded once again and allowed the nurse to help her down.

Half an hour later JJ was on her way back home. Tears trailed down her face.

"Im sorry little one." JJ softly whispered.

Morgan hung up the phone after another unanswered phone call to JJ. Enough was enough. He was heading over there, no matter how upset JJ was, they were going to figure this out. He needed her in his life and he knew she felt the same. He jumped in his car and headed over to her place. The drive there was uneventful and rather boring. He got there and ran up her stairs, he knocked on the door and hoped she would just hoped the door. His hopes were confirmed. A tearful JJ opened the door.

"Derek? What the hell do you want?" JJ asked.

"Hey, nice to see you too. What's going on?" Morgan replied.

"Do you even care?"

"Of course I care. No matter what you think, I love you Jayje."

"Come in." JJ finally said and opened the door.

"I tried calling."

"I know."

Morgan sat down silently, on a decorated chair. JJ sat down across from him on the leather sofa.

"I went to the doctors today." JJ said while looking at the ground.

"And?"

"Im pregnant." JJ blurted.

"What?" Morgan said with wide eyes.

"That. . .man. He got me pregnant."

Fresh tears consumed JJ's brilliant blue eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Morgan asked and moved across to sit down next to her.

"I don't know." JJ cried.

"Hey, there now. It's alright." Morgan wrapped his long arms around her petite body and held on tightly.

"Look about what happened, I was out of line." Morgan brought up unexpectedly.

JJ stopped her tears and looked into his eyes.

"You. . .were right. I was wallowing in my own misery." JJ shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Jayje, you had every right. You went through hell and back. I shouldn't have told you how to live your life. That was the last thing I should have done. I should have known better than to tell a woman what to do." Morgan smiled at his half joke at the end.

JJ let out a small chuckle.

"Damn straight, Morgan. Damn straight."

"I love you JJ, and I need you."

"I love you too, ya big hunk." JJ teased back.

"How bout a movie and a lot of food?"

"Sounds perfect." JJ said with a small smile.

There relationship wasn't perfect, but whose was?

**Alright, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Um, Mr. Boss Man." Garcia said, knocking on Hotch's slightly opened office door.

"Come in Garcia."

Garcia walked in and took a seat across from Hotch.

"So, I put a rush on the DNA results from the rape kit." Garcia stated.

"And?" Hotch said, hope filled his dark eyes.

"Surprisingly, they got a hit."

"They did?" Shock consumed Hotch's usually stoic face.

"His name is Brandon Colby."

"Well, get the team, let's go arrest the sick bastard."

"You see, as much as I would love to do that, Brandon Colby is dead."

"What do you mean?" Another question tumbled out of his mouth.

"His record, it says he is deceased." Garcia's face contorted in confusion that matched The Boss Man's.

"He obviously is alive. What's the story?"

"Not sure. . .his record has nothing of use, and he has a sealed adoption."

"Im guessing you've already unsealed it."

"Of course, _but there's nothing in it._"

"It looks like this guy has done everything he can to erase his presence from this world. What the hell is he doing raping women? Especially if his DNA is in the system."

"Speaking of which, his DNA is in the system from a brutal attack 3 years ago."

"When did he 'die'?"

"Last year. Sir."

"And the attack entailed. . .?"

"She was killed and she was raped, but the man used a condom. There was no DNA linking Colby to the murder. He was of course a person of interest, they got fingerprints, DNA, everything. They were positive it was him."

"What happened?"

"He was - uh - kidnapped."

"What in the hell? Get the team. We need to brief them. Is Morgan here?"

"No, sir."

"Get him here."

Garcia nodded and rushed out of the office.

* * *

Morgan awoke by JJ's side, the blaring sound of the phone ringing captured his attention. He jumped out of bed and ran to the phone, hoping to catch it before another ring, so JJ could still sleep peacefully.

"Hello?" Morgan answered as quietly as possible.

"hah! I knew you would be there." Penelope Garcia's quirky voice filled the phone.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, until realization dawned on him. She meant there as in JJ's.

"At JJ's. You silly."

"Where else would I be?"

Garcia avoided the question and started talking, "Listen up, you need to get your lazy ass in here. We have a break in the case."

"Okay, I will be there in a half hour."

"You better hurry, my luscious love of dark chocolate."

Morgan smirked and in a dreamy voice, "Bye Penelope." Dragging out the last part longer than necessary.

He hung up the phone and quickly jumped in the shower, careful to not make a loud noise to wake the sleeping Jennifer Jareau.

By the time he was out of the shower, ready, and about to leave, JJ had woken up. But she still laid in the warm bed.

"Hey gorgeous. I've got to go in for a little bit. I will be back for lunch though."

"Kiss me." JJ answered.

Morgan wasted no time and planted a hard one right on her pale lips.

"I love you." JJ whispered.

"I love you too, baby. Get some more sleep. I'll see you later."

* * *

Morgan arrived to the whole team waiting for him in the conference room.

"Sorry guys." Morgan offered, with nothing else to say.

"Alright, let's get to work." Hotch ordered and grabbed the remote clicker that controlled the screen.

"3 years ago, Shelly Vanfleet was brutally murdered and raped. There was one person of interest. Brandon Colby. He was the ex-boyfriend." Hotch clicked the remote and pictures of the 2 people filled the otherwise blank screen. Hotch momentarily looked, but then pulled his gaze away and continued. "They took Colby's DNA, fingerprints, everything. However, they were never even able to make it to court."

"Why's that?" Emily spoke up.

"He was kidnapped." Hotch grudgingly answered.

"What?" Rossi said.

"He was kidnapped, and the kidnapping was believed to be an escape from the prison life he knew he would be living. But they were never able to actually prove this. The case went cold and Brandon Colby was forgotten. Sometime between then and May 12, last year, he resurfaced."

"Wait, hold on. Why are you telling us this?" Morgan asked, clearly confused.

"There was a match on the DNA from the rape kit. The DNA belongs to Brandon Colby." Hotch answered.

"What the hell are we waiting for? Let's go pick him up." Morgan said already standing.

"If you would let me finish, I could explain why we can't do that."

Morgan huffed and sat back down.

"As I was saying," all the while Hotch's mean stare followed Morgan, "Colby resurfaced, his resurfacing was caused by his death."

"Brandon Colby is dead? But I thought you said it was his DNA?" Reid said.

"It was his DNA. Obviously he is still alive. We need to figure out how he was able to fake his death and why, to be able to find him. Let's also start the profile." Hotch commanded. Immediately they all got to work.

* * *

JJ re-read the same page for the third time. Reading really wasn't working out, she couldn't keep her busy mind to stay still for 2 seconds! It was driving her nearly insane. But she ahead nothing else to do. She had already cleaned the house the day before in her efforts to remain busy and TV just couldn't keep her entertained. Looked like reading couldn't do the job either. Finally she slammed the book down and jumped up from the couch that consumed her lazy body. That's when she decided exactly what she was going to do. She was going to be productive, at the gym. She was going to have one hell of a workout, even if it killed her.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, feel free to leave another one. They genuinely make my day, so continue on making my day! Anyway. Hope you're all still enjoying this story. **

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Morgan yawned and glanced at his watch. It had just turned midnight a few minutes ago. The team had been working so hard, that they had lost track of time. But there was no stopping now. They were close, and all of them could feel it. Morgan yawned again and thought about JJ. He hoped she could fall asleep. He would hate to think that she was at home, alone, terrified out of her mind. Garcia's voice brought him out of his stupor.

"I just got off the phone with Brandon Colby's adoption center, they're faxing over the records right now." Garcia said.

"Do they know why it wasn't in the sealed record?" Hotch asked.

"I asked, she said that there were traces of an intruder, however, they weren't able to stop him nor retrieve what he deleted." Garcia answered.

"Well, if they noticed, why didn't they replace the file? Don't they have paper files too?" Emily asked.

"That also bothered me, I asked, this was her response, 'it was such an old file, we didn't want to waste our time.'" Garcia said, mimicking the lady's annoying voice.

"But they are sending over the records?" Rossi asked for clarification.

Garcia nodded her head.

Reid left the room and returned a few minutes later with the records.

"I already read them." Reid said looking up from the papers.

"And?" Rossi pried.

"Turns out Brandon Colby has a twin."

"What?" Hotch asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, his name is Daniel Colby. The two boys were given up for adoption at age 3 in 1987." Reid said.

"Let me see that." Emily said grabbing the file.

"What else?" Morgan asked.

"Brandon Colby is 'dead' correct? We need to go over his death and memorize every detail." Reid said.

"I'll go get it." Garcia said.

"What are you thinking Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Let me just lay all this out there. Brandon's DNA is already in the system, if he were to commit any crime, and leave DNA, that would get himself arrested and convicted." Reid said, he began speaking really fast like he always did when he was on to something.

"What else pretty boy?" Morgan said.

"Brandon is a perverted person that can't curb his urges, it is highly convenient that he has a twin, that has the _same _DNA." Reid said, "One of these twins is alive and one is dead, the one that is dead was murdered by the brother."

Just then Garcia ran in the room.

"Brandon was murdered." Garcia shouted.

"The Genius already figured that out." Emily said.

"Ah, Boy Genius trumps this round, but Oracle of all Knowing Quantico shall crush in the next!" Garcia declared.

"What did the murder entail Penelope?" Rossi asked.

"Single gunshot wound to the head, but his fingerprints were burned off. They took his DNA and it matched Brandon's from the previous arrest. They investigated it for a while, but the case went cold." Garcia said.

"But really, either of them could be alive. Brandon could have killed Daniel and then all his problems would be fixed, he could take Daniels identity and resume a normal life." Emily said.

"Or Daniel could have really, in fact, have killed Brandon for some reason we don't know." Morgan said.

"We need to figure out which one is dead and which one is alive, we are chasing a transforming target." Hotch said.

* * *

JJ remembered the earlier days events, as she laid in bed wide awake.

When she got home from the gym, the first thing she did was jump in the shower she took a long shower. The water was relaxing and peaceful. It calmed her nerves, and brought the real and normal JJ back. Even if it was just for a second.

After her long soothing shower, JJ found herself on the couch with a full bowl of cereal. She had poured it hoping to find it appetizing and eat some food, for the first time on her own since the attack. JJ quickly found that the cereal was not and would not be enjoyable, her remains found their way down the garbage disposal.

Ever since dinner she had been lying in bed with nothing to do. Horrible thoughts filled her head and threatened to take over. JJ lied in a trance.

Somehow JJ was awoken during the night. She had managed to fall asleep, which she was very grateful for. However, she had been woken up. Terrifying memories filled her mind. She stood up and found her gun, this time she would do the right thing.

* * *

"Brandon. . .or Daniel? It doesn't matter! One if them was spotted in DC. I put an APB out and they got a hit!" Garcia cried.

"Wait, where does whoever this is normally live?" Reid asked.

"Up in Maine." Garcia answered.

"Why the hell would he come all the way to Quantico Virginia to rape an FBI agent?" Morgan asked bluntly.

"I asked myself the same question. Remember that case we had in Maine a few months ago? JJ must have done a press conference, he got a sick obsession with her when he saw her on TV." Garcia said.

"But-" Emily started.

"Ah! I have more." Garcia cut her off. "I decided to look up Colby's first rape and murder. This chick looks exactly like JJ." Garcia held up a picture, the beautiful young girl did indeed match JJ's description very well. "That's why I think he got the obsession when we were in Maine, he wanted to re-live the first time. That's what made him rape again. It was a dumb move." Garcia said.

"I think you're right, and if that is the case, Brandon murdered Daniel and then took his identity, which really is the one that makes more sense of the two scenarios." Reid said.

"Wait, did you say he is in DC? Like currently.?" Morgan asked.

Garcia nodded her head.

"Oh God. . .JJ!"

* * *

**Review! Sorry for the late update. Hope you all still enjoy the story, let me know with a nice little review. :)**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

JJ took shallow breaths, refusing to make a sound. Terror consumed her body. She fought the urge to just run away and hide. But that's not what FBI agents do, they fight the problem head-on. That's exactly what JJ was going to do. She wasn't going to fall victim again. She sat in wait in her bed, clutching her gun. She laid there and pretended to be asleep. The intruder would think she is easy prey, then she would sneak attack them. Another creak brought her senses to full alert. Next she heard the intruder enter her room. Her breathing sped up, he noticed.

"Jennifer, no games. Get up with your hand above your head." A deep rumbling came from her doorway. She immediately recognized the voice. It was her rapist, and also her little baby's daddy.

JJ didn't know how to act, the man noticed she was faking, how was she suppose to get out of this situation now? The room was still dark, he could barley see her and she could barley see him, she could use that to her advantage. She carefully and quietly, tucked the gun in the back of her sweats. Next she did exactly what he said, she got up with her hands above her head. A tank top and sweats covered her body, she worried about the accessibility. Her mind drifted to Morgan. She dearly hoped he would be home soon, to save her from this wretched man.

"That's a good girl."

"What do you want?" JJ snarled.

"Ooh, you're feisty, I dig that." JJ could see the gleam in his eye from where she was sitting.

She glared back, not knowing what to say.

"Now stand up next to your bed." the man growled.

JJ did so, the fear she was trying to hard to hide, crept into her body and showed through her eyes.

"You're scared of me. I can see it, I can _feel _it." The man taunted her.

JJ decided now that she should pull out her gun. She whipped it out and aimed it at his head.

"Back away. I've got my gun trained right on your brain." JJ said with all the confidence she had.

"Why don't you shoot it." He taunted again.

"Im not going to kill you if I don't have to." JJ said.

"No, go ahead, shoot."

"Do you want to die?" JJ asked.

"I just want to see your face when you realize I already took out all the bullets." He taunted.

"Your trying to trick me, but it won't work." JJ said again, doubt crept into her mind.

"Can I turn the light on?"

He didn't wait for an answer but turned the light on. The light blinded JJ, she tried to keep a steady aim but was unable to see. The light was his distraction, while JJ was trying to adjust he rushed over and ripped the gun from her grasp, he slid it across the room and tackled JJ to the floor. His hand went right for her mouth so she wouldn't make any sound. The position was the same as the first time.

"You remember this baby?" The man snickered.

Instead of replying, JJ bit the mans finger, he immediately pulled his hand away with a cry of pain. She went to scream but his hand made it right back down on her mouth.

"Listen to me bitch, I will kill Derek Morgan in front of your very own eyes if you don't shut up and be a good girl." He pulled out his phone and started dialing a number.

* * *

"We gotta get to JJ's NOW." Hotch cried.

"She isn't answering her phone." Morgan panicked.

Just as they were all about to leave the room Morgans phone started ringing.

"Everyone quiet, it's JJ. I'll put it on speaker." Morgan said.

"JJ?" Morgan asked with hope.

"Hello agent." Brandon Colby's voice filled the silent room.

* * *

The sound of Morgans voice was enough to get tears steaming down JJ's face. Her captor laughed at her misery.

"Brandon Colby." Morgans angry voice said through the phone.

"Your girlfriend is quite the beauty."

"Don't touch her."

"I can't make any promises, agent." Brandon snickered.

"I won't talk to you until I know JJ is okay." Morgan negotiated.

"Go ahead sweetheart, tell him you're alright."

"Morgan?" JJ said through tears, "Im alright."

"Oh Jayje."

"That's enough chit chat, listen Agent Morgan, I won't kill Jennifer. . .until you're here. You come alone, and she will be alive when you get here, being your team and she will die a slow painful death. Understand?"

"Yes," Morgan grudgingly answered.

"The sooner you get here, the less time Miss Jennifer here will have to suffer my wrath."

"Why would she need to suffer your wrath?" Morgan asked quickly.

"She told the whole world, I specifically told you not to!" Brandon yelled at JJ.

"You left me tied to the bed! What was I suppose to say when somebody had to come 'rescue' me?" JJ cried.

Brandon answered her with another hard punch to the face. Fresh tears fell down her face.

"No!" Morgan yelled as he heard the hit through the phone.

"You better come fast."

Brandon hung up the phone and slapped JJ in the face, her almost healed bruises inflamed with new-found pain. Tears continued to stream down her face. Her nearly healed rib screamed in pain, Brandon's weight held her torso still. Her poor baby was suffering just as much as she was and her breathing was getting slow and shallow, the pain was rising to her head and making everything foggy.

"Please, I can't breathe." JJ struggled under his big body.

He moved at her request.

"And our baby." Brandon said, as if he was just remembering.

"_My _baby." JJ growled.

Brandon punched her torso. JJ let out a small scream of pain.

"Don't you care about it?" JJ cried. She cuddled her small swollen stomach.

"Don't talk like that." Brandon growled.

"Why are you doing this?" JJ asked.

"That is my baby too!" Brandon cried, still fixated on what she said. Red, hot, anger filled his eyes. It was like the hulk had just come out.

"You stupid. . ." He couldn't even finish the sentence, pure anger took over. Fists started flying. JJ feared not only for her own life, but for the little baby she carried inside.

* * *

**Ooh, intense. ;) sorry another cliffhanger. . . :P hope you still like the story, please let me know.! Only a few chapters lefts. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The team crashed through JJ's doors, fearing the worst. Everyone split up to clear the house, leaving JJ's room for last. After all the other rooms were cleared, everyone made their way to JJ's room. They could hear soft whimpering, it broke their hearts.

Morgan entered the room to find a bloody, bruised JJ held hostage at the hands of this psychopath. Anger overwhelmed Morgans body, he fought to control it, to try and remain unfazed by this horrible situation.

JJ's body trembled and shook in his grasp. She put so much effort into being strong and brave, it was literally making her crumble. The once confident Jennifer Jareau was slowly breaking inside, all caused by this horrible man. He changed her, and her life, for forever. Now she had a child to raise and take care of, and her friends and family would and could never look at her the same. Enough was enough. JJ was going to fight back.

No words had been exchanged yet from the three. JJ was waiting for the right moment. Finally Morgan spoke.

"There is no way out, it's over." Morgan said with confidence and control that JJ, so desperately craved.

"No, I still have her," Brandon said, yanking her hair.

His hand held a chunk of hair at the back of her head, while his other hand held a shaking gun at her temple.

JJ let out a small gasp of pain.

"Stop hurting her." Morgan was quick to say.

This only fired Brandon up, he yanked her hair again, harder. JJ bit her lip and only cried out quietly between her now bloody lip.

"Man, what do you want?" Morgan asked, sick of the situation.

"I want to leave with my family."

"After what you have done, _twice, _to JJ, do you really think she feels the same?" Morgan said.

The team listened quietly from outside the doorway.

"No." Brandon hesitated, "but she will eventually."

"You are never getting out of here, alive, unless you let her go." Morgan retorted.

"Just shut up!" Brandon screamed.

So many things were going through his head, he was going crazy. Any emotion could come out in the most violent and crazy ways, his brain was getting so jumbled up. His head was spinning and aching horribly.

This is when JJ took action, she shoved her elbow back into his gut. He doubled over in pain over JJ's body. His grip on her hair loosened, she shot forward and out of his grip. Before she could fully get away, Brandon reached out for her legs and took her to the ground. Right as she started falling two gunshots went off, one hit JJ square in the shoulder, the other one obviously hit Brandon, his heavy, dead, body landed on her right ankle, cracking it in half. JJ screamed out in desperate pain. The team rushed in and removed Brandon from JJ's injured ankle. It bent at an odd end and was obviously broken. Emily spoke into her microphone connection.

"We need an ambulance immediately. Agent down, agent is pregnant. Fetus is likely hurt." Emily spoke rapidly giving information and directions.

JJ laid down. Her whole body throbbed from the horrible beating she just sustained as well as the bullet that was now lodged in her left shoulder. Her broken ankle caused blurry vision and an aching headache. JJ fought for consciousness, but soon enough, lost the battle. Blackness enveloped JJ's hectic world.

* * *

_"Rossilyn? Is that you?" JJ called out to her deceased sister._

_"Jennifer. It's so good to see you!" Rossilyn cried and wrapped her arms around JJ's petite figure._

_"What have you been up to?" JJ asked, just like old times._

_"Same old. How bout you? You look great!" Rossilyn exclaimed._

_"I just miss you." JJ said changing the attitude of the conversation. _

_"I know you do Jayje."_

_"I haven't seen you since I was 11," JJ paused and took a deep breath of air, "why did you leave me?" JJ finally asked the question she repeated everyday._

_"Jennifer. You know I love you?"_

_JJ nodded her head and urged her older sister to continue._

_"Then that's all that matters." Rossilyn said with a smile. _

_Before JJ could pressure her for a better answer, Morgan walked up and grabbed her hand._

_"Derek? What are you doing here?"_

_"Come on, JJ. It's time to go. We need you." Morgan softly guided JJ away from her beautiful sister._

_"No! I want to stay with Roz." JJ pleaded._

_Rossilyn just gave her a sad smile._

_"Roz will be fine. We need you. **I **need you." Morgan persuaded._

_JJ let out a small whimper._

_"I love you so much, Roz." JJ called as Morgan dragged, well basically carried her away._

_"I love you too, Jayje. Don't you ever forget it."_

* * *

"I've got a pulse." A medic sang out.

Morgan let out a deep breath.

The other medic put away the shockers, that saved JJ's life.

3 times. It took 3 shocks, each on a higher level, to save JJ's life.

She really was lucky to be alive.

Morgan would never take that for granted.

Never again.

* * *

**Alright, chapter 13. Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know. This is slowly coming to an end. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did. I greatly appreciate your reviews.**

**Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The team sat in desperate silence in the dank waiting room. Terror consumed their souls. Worry traced through their slumping bodies. Prayers filled their hearts. They teemed with anticipation and fought the tears that threaten to fall. After what felt like eternity, a doctor came out with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Jennifer Jareau." He announced.

The team rushed over.

"My name is Dr. Weston. I'm Jennifer's primary doctor."

"So she's alright." Garcia exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, Jennifer is right on track to recovery."

The team shared a few gracious glances, then returned their gaze back to the doctor for more information.

"Somehow, Jennifer managed to survive. After everything she has been through, she might just be the most stubborn woman I have ever met."

The team chuckled slightly at the doctors good humor.

"On to Jennifer's injuries. Her bullet wound was through and through, it was her left shoulder, minor surgery to repair the damage. Of course that shoulder as well as her still broken wrist, is now in a sling. Of course, her wrist was not directly re-injured. Her ankle was severely broken, we already performed surgery on that after we finished the bullet wound surgery. She will have to be in a wheelchair for a week or two, considering she can't use crutches with one arm. Her wrist should heal in about a week or so, her ankle will be about a month at the earliest, and shoulder will be about a month, with good physical therapy. Her bruises and cuts will heal with in time. I'm more concerned about her mental state. Especially with the rape and pregnancy. Well, I use the term 'pregnancy' loosely. She lost her baby from the severe beating her torso endured. Jennifer will need a lot of therapy, physical and mental, if she will ever be the same. I'm sorry." Dr. Weston finally finished his long list of various injuries.

Morgan took in a deep breath, trying to control his anger. After a moment he gave up and rushed outside. Emily immediately followed him.

"Derek?" Emily called out.

He didn't answer, Emily instead found him huddled underneath a tree, violent tremors raced through his body.

"Derek. She is alive thats all we needed." Emily said.

Morgan looked up to here with tear streaked cheeks. He had never loved anybody so much in his life, and he didn't cry easily. He felt so inferior next to Emily. Strong, compassionate, Emily. She could compartmentalize anything and everything, she always had confidence and a desire to do her job well, and right. Morgan was crumbling right along next to JJ. He hated himself every second for it.

"You can't blame yourself." Emily spoke again.

"I just - I fell in love with her how she was. What if she is never the same and I can't love her like I did?" Morgan asked very honestly.

"This is obviously your first time in love. It doesn't take a lot to fall in love, but it can take hell to fall OUT of love. Morgan, you love JJ, always have and always will. Don't doubt yourself, or JJ. She is the strongest woman I have ever met. Y'all are gonna be just fine." Emily said with a nod and a smile.

Morgan nodded his head still unsure. He would have to hear it from JJ first. That is, if she wasn't mad at him.

"Let's go see our girl." Emily said.

The pair stood up and walked back into the hospital.

* * *

JJ laid unconscious and hooked to several different machines. A cream colored cast covered her left wrist. Huge bandages covered her left shoulder. Another cream colored cast covered her right ankle. Bruises and cuts covered her entire pale body. Her stomach lay flat against her bones, vacant of the child she once carried. Her broken rib now could heal properly, given JJ wasn't attacked. . .again.

Morgan, alone in the room, stared down at a 'broken' JJ. His heart broke right along with her. Despair creeped up is spine and then back down again. It was a horrible feeling, worse than his adolescent years, where abuse occurred consistently. He couldn't pin-point an exact emotion, he just felt as though the world was moving along without him.

Morgan picked a chair and drug it over to JJ's limp body. He sat down and grasped at JJ's hand. He clung to it, as though it held JJ's life and he couldn't possibly let that go. As if on cue, JJ's eyes started to flutter.

"Jayje?" Morgan called with a certain level of desperation.

A groan escaped her lips and reassured Morgan of her beating heart.

"Oh my God. JJ." Morgan said and smiled.

"Derek?" JJ croaked.

"It's me baby." Morgan squeezed her hand as proof.

JJ looked over at Morgan and smiled.

"How in the hell I'm I still here?" JJ joked.

"You are the stubbornest woman I know." Morgan said and kissed her forehead.

"When can I leave?" JJ asked.

"Did you know that you were just attacked, again, and SHOT?" Morgan said with disbelief.

JJ gave him one of her famous 'JJ Glares'.

"You aren't going anywhere Baby Girl." Morgan said.

Her doctor walked in with a big smile.

"Jennifer, how are you?" Dr. Weston asked with kind eyes.

"Well, pretty good I think. I've never been shot before." JJ said.

"Everything looks good. I think we will be able to release you tomorrow afternoon, if you promise to do everything I say to have a fast recovery.

"You got it." JJ said and smiled.

* * *

**Please review. :) only a chapter left. Let me know what ya think. **

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been 3 1/2 months since JJ's release from the hospital, for the second time. All her physical injuries were gone and in the past. However, her mental injuries didn't fade as easy. She still had an aching heart from losing her first child. Of course, the child had, had some not so good genes, but half the child was directly from JJ. It hurt to think about what could have been, but she was slowly getting over everything. Memories tended to haunt her, still healing mind, but usually they were over-comable, just like her awful nightmares, that slowly were becoming less and less.

When she was first attacked she had, had counseling 2 times a week and nightmares almost daily. Her nightmares were now only every once in a while and she was down to 1 counseling session every other week, and inches away from being cleared for duty. JJ was anxious, the team was anxious to have their lovely media liaison back.

Morgan and JJ had cleared up their relationship struggles and worries. Both were pleased with each other, their relationship, and how their lives were now laid out before them. They couldn't be more in love, or more content with their predicament.

When JJ was first attacked, everyone had thought the worst of everything. Nothing was positive or optimistic. Through JJ's therapy she had learned to look on the bright side of things. Go over her pros and cons of every situation. This really had made a change in the direction JJ's life was going. Her wonderful therapist was the reason she was almost back to her normal self. Everyone had him to thank for his miraculous techniques.

JJ thanks God everyday for the life she almost lost, she thanks Him for the comfort He has given her through everything, and for the wonderful team and family she has. Without them, she would be no where near where she is today. JJ was a very grateful person.

After one more week, JJ was finally cleared to go back to work. The team was ecstatic. After a hard working day, with many rewards, JJ and Morgan headed back to their, now joint apartment. Everything in JJ's life was looking up for a change. She closed her eyes and remembered her amazing teams voices.

Emily, her radiant smile shining, "Jayje, it's so great to see you." And wrapped her strong arms around JJ. Not letting go until Reid pried her off.

Spencer, his goofy voice chuckled, "I was starting to get lonely around here with out ya." He teased. Making JJ smile ear to ear, everyone knew he was in fact being serious. It warmed her heart.

Penelope was next, tears glistened in her eyes, "We've really needed you, it's not the same." They held on to each other embrace for a moment.

Aaron, then took his turn, "I'm so glad your back. I couldn't stand to lose you." He whispers in her ear as they hold on to a tight hug.

David, her inspiration, the reason she was in the FBI at all, "My girl. You look fantastic. I can't imagine a world with out the beautiful Jennifer Jareau." JJ smiles and clings to the father figure Rossi gives, that she had been lacking her adolescent years.

Derek, finally, he holds her the longest, not daring to let her go for the fear of losing her again, "I love you Jayje. That's why I think we are ready for this."

Morgan kneeled down on one knee and reached in his pocket for the beautiful ring that would soon hold JJ's left ring finger captive.

"Jennifer Jareau, the second I met you, I knew you were special. You have confidence everyone craves and looks people just can't deny. I can't believe it took me so long to realize I love you. JJ, will you marry me?"

Tears crept to her eyes, she nodded her head up and down, not believing she was actually going to get married.

"Of course I'll marry you!" JJ cried and wrapped her arms around Morgans neck.

The team erupted in cheers and whistles.

It was the happiest JJ could have been.

Morgan still clings to her, and whispers in her ear, "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. I swear it." Morgan says. And she believes him.

If only she knew.

* * *

**THE END.**

**Leave a review!**

**Thanks. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone!

I really liked this story, and I think you guys did as well?! Which I am so glad for. ;) I'm thinking about doing a sequel? What do you guys think? And if I do, what would you guys like to see? Please leave a comment and let me know. :)

Thanks you guys!


End file.
